Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. A first set of wireless devices is communicated with using a first frequency range. A second set of wireless devices is communicated with using a second frequency range. A first air-interface utilization associated with the first frequency range is determined. The first air-interface utilization is determined to satisfy a criteria. A second air-interface utilization associated with the second frequency range is determined. A subset of the first set of wireless devices is selected. The subset is selected to have a total air interface utilization that exceeds one-half of the difference between the first air-interface utilization and the second air-interface utilization. The subset of wireless devices is controlled to use the second frequency range.
A first average air-interface utilization associated with a first channel is determined. The first average air-interface utilization is determined to satisfy a criteria. Based on the first average air-interface utilization satisfying the criteria, a set of wireless devices is transferred from the first channel to a second channel. The set of wireless devices transferred is selected such that the average air-interface utilization due to the set of wireless devices transferred is greater than one-half of the difference between the first average air-interface utilization and a second average air-interface utilization associated with the second channel.